So Wrong, It's Right
by leighannieee
Summary: iTunes Shuffle Challenge All Time Low Version. Pairings: Maria/Randy ! Rated T for language.


_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I really shouldn't be doing this, and should be updating my other stories instead, but I couldn't resist! Teehee, I just got the Nothing Personal Album by All Time Low, and I completely fell in love. So, I decided to do the dreaded iTunes Shuffle Challenge, but All Time Low edition (x So that means all my All Time Low songs were put onto shuffle mode and BAM! (x _

_Anyways, please enjoy! (:_

**WALLS BY ALL TIME LOW**

Randy smiled as he saw her walk into the arena with a smile on her face. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She smiled at him as she walked over to him. He smiled back at her.

She greeted Randy with a hug and he did the same with her.

He motioned for her to follow him into his own private locker room. She followed him inside and made herself comfortable by taking off her heels and jacket that he had bought for her long ago.

"So how have you been lately, Randy?" she asked.

"I've been okay, how about you?" he asked in return as he stared at the jacket he had bought for her long ago.

"I wear it all the time." she told him, noticing his gaze at the piece of clothing.

He looked up and smiled at her. They were best friends when she was on the Monday Night RAW roster. But somewhere along the way, it never felt right calling their relationship "just friends." He wanted to be more, but he built his walls so thick, there was no getting through.

But today, he wanted to change that.

He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

At last, he broke through his walls he built around himself. He wanted to fall in love with her and no one else could ever mean half as much to him as she does now.

"Maria, together we'll move on, just don't turn around, and I'll finally let my walls break down." Randy told her.

Maria smiled as she kissed him once more.

* * *

**STELLA BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maria rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. It was 3 o' clock in the afternoon and he had just woken up with another hangover. He was sleeping on the floor. She guessed crawling up to the bed was too much of a challenge for him when he was drunk.

Randy held his hand to his head as he woke up. He fell asleep on the floor again. He was sick of it, but it was the only way. He looked at his girlfriend. She was looking at him with arms crossed across her chest.

He knew that this drinking binge wasn't the way to go, For god's sake, he was a WWE Superstar, the Legend Killer, the biggest heel in the company! But this was the only way. She only liked him when he was wasted. Dumb? Yes. Crazy? Most definitely. But he loved her.

As the day passed and night arrived, it started once again.

It was 2 o' clock in the morning and he was black out binge drinking once more. He always blamed Maria for this, but he couldn't quite do it. When it was routine for him to go to the bathroom, he felt like he was in love when he fell to the bathroom floor with her by his side to help him.

He admitted it. They had their fights. Fine, it was true.

But he always thought that it was nothing. But yet, she never took him home to her parents to meet him. They have been dating for quite a while now already.

It was something that he always hated about her. That her and him only got along when he was wasted, and that she would never take him home to her parents. It was another reason why he should have never have met her.

But when she helped him, it was just another reason he could never forget her.

He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. She tried to help him to the bed. But once again, the bed was too much of a challenge for him.

"Wake up!"

He stumbled to his feet, and smiled as his girlfriend looked pissed as hell once again. He always did think she looked cute whenever she was mad. He found his balance, and kissed her square on the lips. She pushed him away after several seconds.

"I love you, Maria." he told her.

"Yeah, whatever." she told him as she made her way to the hotel room door. "I love you too, Randy." she said quickly before slamming the door.

* * *

**BREAK YOUR LITTLE HEART BY ALL TIME LOW**

Randy watched as she smiled with her friends. She had no idea what was to come. He was the Legend Killer. He doesn't date long-term. Hell, he didn't even date. It was all about his career. She smiled as she walked over to join him at his side. He rolled his eyes. Once she was at his side, she started talking non-stop.

"So, I couldn't believe that she did that! So I went and…" she talked endlessly.

Randy wanted to escape. She was fucking hot, Randy had to admit, but the chase wasn't worth the prize anymore.

"…and I also went and bought matching shoes to go with my new tank top!" she exclaimed.

He had to do it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"We're through."

"W-W-What?" she stammered.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You know that this was temporary. You of all people should know I don't even date. You should consider yourself lucky." Randy scoffed.

Tears began to spill from her eyes and slid down her rose-colored cheeks.

"See you later." he told her.

He left her alone standing in the hallway, with her tears.

"You're such a jerk, Orton!" he heard one of her friends yell at him.

He smirked. As if he hadn't heard that before.

* * *

**DEAR MARIA, COUNT ME IN BY ALL TIME LOW**

"Come on!" Maria pleaded with a smile.

Randy couldn't believe this girl.

She was crazy. She was crazy. She was_ fucking _crazy.

But she was his girlfriend, and it was one of the many reasons he was attracted to her.

"But I-"

"Yay! Awesome, let's go!" Maria smiled as she pulled him to the counter.

"Two suits please!" she beamed to the guy behind the counter.

The guy nodded as he went through an 'employees only' door. After several minutes, he returned to the counter with two jumpsuits. Maria gladly took the two items and paid the guy with her credit card. Once the guy returned her credit card to her, Maria and Randy went into the changing room.

When they stepped out of the changing room, they each were wearing a jumpsuit.

"Come on, over here!" Maria exclaimed as she took him by the hand.

She leaded him outside to a small airplane. They each were greeted by a man who was also wearing a jumpsuit. They stepped inside and was instructed on what to do.

They each were given the items that they needed.

It was now or never.

The airplane door opened. Maria was ready and raring to go. She latched her hook onto Randy's back. They jumped out of the plane. Maria was screaming with joy. Randy was closing his eyes with fear. He opened his chute, and successfully landed several moments later.

He was breathing hard. She was acting as if nothing happened.

"That was awesome!" Maria exclaimed. "Tomorrow, my friend gave me this deal about this area with sharks and we could swim with them! We should go!"

Oh my. This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**A PARTY SONG (THE WALK OF SHAME) BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maria knocked on his door, not knowing why she had gone to his room, but somehow, it felt right. But then again, after a night at the club, almost everything felt right. But this… this felt perfect.

He opened his door. He let her in. Something he didn't do often. Hell, he didn't let _anyone _into his room. But she was an exception.

She sat on his bed. He sat next to her. She slowly turned her head to face him. And slowly, the gap between them closed as their lips touched. She felt his hands on her back, under her shirt, unhooking her bra. Her hands found their way under his shirt and quickly removing it.

Maria moaned with ecstasy as he kissed her neck.

She knew that this wasn't right. The casual fuck buddies. But at night, at their secret meetings, they fell in love with each other for the night. And during the day, they act like they want nothing to do with each other. And it was true.

When sunlight began to peek through the curtains, Maria woke up. She quickly grabbed her clothes and began to dress.

It was like a vampire relationship. At night, they were free to go and do whatever they want without being afraid of each other. During the day, they couldn't do anything. They hid from each other. But this relationship was perfectly fine for them.

Randy watched her as she walked out of his room.

"I'll see you tonight, Maria." Randy said softly to himself.

* * *

**THE GIRL'S A STRAIGHT UP HUSTLER BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maria slapped Michelle McCool across the face. Michelle retaliated with a kick to the stomach. Maria fell back but quickly got back on her feet. She charged at Michelle full on, and ending with a spear. She jumped on top of her and began to endlessly punch at her.

Randy had just walked by the hallway the two girls were in. After several moments, he realized what he saw. He stopped for a second. He ran back to the hallway and saw his girlfriend and Michelle fighting. Shit.

He pulled his girlfriend off of her long time rival. He carried her off to his private locker room, despite her struggles.

"You can't just be doing stuff like that. She could seriously get you into trouble with Vince." Randy told Maria.

"So? I don't care! Michelle needs to know that just because she's dating the Undertaker that she can't just walk around like she's queen of the world!" Maria fumed.

Randy sighed. He knew what was going to happen.

"I know. I know that it frustrates you. But-"

"But nothing! Never mind. I should have never have told you. You don't care." Maria interrupted.

Randy rolled his eyes. She stormed off. He shrugged it off, knowing well that he would see her at the hotel room.

After several hours, he returned to his room, and saw that Maria had just finished taking a shower. She was always calmer after spending a few minutes in the shower. As she stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, she had a smile on her makeup less face and her hair in a towel.

Randy thought that she was always at her prettiest at these moments.

* * *

**LOST IN STEREO BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maybe he was considered a stalker. Maybe he was considered as crazy. But he couldn't help himself. She was _that_ damn beautiful.

He watched her from a distance as she swayed her hips with the nightclub music with her two friends. He was always intrigued in her dance moves. She was dressed in a tank top, jeans, and black heels. Something so simple, but so alluring.

She was a pretty little time bomb. As her two friends left her to go to the bar, she was left dancing alone, and she had absolutely no problem with that.

Randy stood up, ready to walk over to her and join her in a dance. But once again, he hesitated. He sat back down.

She was a pretty little time bomb. And she blew up. She began to get lost in the music, oblivious to anything surrounding her. It was almost as if she was in her own little world.

She looked in Randy's direction. He had a hope that she was looking at him. She walked in his direction. His heart began beating faster and faster with each step she took.

When he thought that she was smiling at him, he smiled back. He was about to say something, but she walked past him and joined her friends. Damn, and there was Randy thinking that she even bothered to look twice at him.

He sighed and took another sip of his beer.

He watched her return to the dance floor and dance with her friends.

Once again, she was lost in the stereo sound.

* * *

**RUNNING FROM LIONS BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maria felt helpless. She could do nothing to help, and she desperately wanted to. _Needed _to. But nothing. There she stood, watching him slowly destroy himself. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be all the way across the country. But for some reason, she felt she was needed here. And she was right. She watched from behind a pillar as he took another hit.

Okay, maybe this wasn't what he should be doing. Sniffing cocaine wasn't what he predicted in his future, but damn, he was hooked. Sure, it hurt him, and it may get him fired, but this was bliss. He felt stronger, he felt invincible. He felt, indestructible. He felt that this could ruin his life.

Maria knew about this for a long time. He had once confessed to her that he did this regularly to help him compete. She had no idea why. He had a different reaction than most others. It was the reason that they had broken up.

Tonight was different. Randy didn't feel the same reaction he usually did. He felt dizzy. As he took another hit, tears began to fall from his eyes.

Maria began to get more scared by the second as she watched him stumble. She couldn't watch any longer.

She ran over to him to help him balance himself. He looked at her weirdly as she helped him to sit down on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I had a feeling that you might need me." she told him as she gave him some water to drink.

When she helped him, she felt every feeling she had for him surge through her body.

"Thank you, you were always there for me. Even if I didn't want you there." Randy told her.

She didn't respond, nor make any movement. She just looked at him, and knew that this wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

**KEEP THE CHANGE, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maria couldn't stand it anymore. Randy couldn't just keep doing this every time they went out together. Sure, he was the sweetest thing ever when they were alone, he could give you the biggest cavity of your life! But when they were in front of others, he changed from this sweet guy to someone who talked her down at every chance.

"Hey Randy, Maria." Mickie greeted them.

Maria smiled at her friend, but desperately hoped that wasn't looking for a conversation.

"Hey Micks." Maria smiled.

"Oh, hey, that was a great match you had with Alicia the other day! You're really improving." the perky brunette complimented.

"Oh, thanks-"

"Please, Maria could have done so much better, but she didn't. She botched so many of her moves, it's ridiculous. It's almost like a new record." Randy interrupted his girlfriend.

Maria brushed her hair back behind her ear as she lightly smiled her friend.

"Isn't today your anniversary?" Mickie asked, purposely changing the subject.

"Yeah, it-"

"Yeah, it is. She should consider herself lucky to be going out with the Legend Killer." Randy smirked.

"We'll see you later, Mickie." Maria told her friend.

Mickie shot the bubbly diva an apologetic look and nodded.

The couple walked away from the perky brunette and into Randy's rental car.

"Since today is our anniversary, I was thinking of a nice day in at the hotel." Randy suggested.

"That would be absolutely perfect." Maria smiled as Randy kissed her hand.

* * *

**BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! BY ALL TIME LOW**

Maria giggled quietly as Randy did some last minute touches.

"Randy, hurry up! Doesn't his meeting end at two? He could be coming back any minute!" Maria told her boyfriend.

"Don't worry! I'm almost done!" Randy informed the bubbly diva.

Maria giggled as she looked at their handiwork.

"There, done." Randy smiled.

The two smiled and laughed quietly as they snuck out of Vince McMahon's office.

They hid behind a cargo box as they watched the chairman of the WWE walk into his office, unaware of the tampering the two had done.

"What the hell?!"

Maria and Randy laughed as they watched their prank unfold.

As Mr. McMahon sat down on his chair, the chair collapsed from under him, and he fell onto a string connecting to the bucket that was hanging above him. As he fell onto the string, the bucket fell over, and down came chocolate syrup raining down on the WWE Chairman.

Maria and Randy could no longer maintain their controlled laughter, and they burst out laughing a storm.

That was, until, Mr. McMahon's gaze met theirs. His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at the two workers.

"Come on, hurry!" Maria giggled as she grabbed the Legend Killer's hand and began to run.

The two co-workers ran away from their obviously furious boss and left the arena with a feeling of satisfaction.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, the end, please review? (:_

* * *


End file.
